He is my sin
by Ghostring
Summary: Harry va a casarse, pero hay alguien que no lo desea.. [SiriusXHarry] Terminado.
1. He is my sin

**spoilerslashj.k.rowling**   
**harry pottersirius black**

_**nota:** yup o.o!.. uno de mis pocos one shots agregados a la lista nwn_   
_ya tenía algo de tiempo que no publicaba nada de ellos... espero y les agrade :)_

**×_he_ is my sin×**   
_A sin for him_   
_Desire within_   
_A burning veil_   
_For the bride too dear for him_

by Ruffy D'Monkey 

"Juro, a partir de este día en adelante, amarte solamente a ti. Serte leal solamente a ti. Ser solamente tuyo. Desde hoy y hasta el día que muera, pertenecer solamente a ti." 

Los ojos grises clavados dentro de los suyos mientras que sus palabras eran repetidas a una a una por aquella voz suave le hicieron estremecerse. Carraspeó, ligeramente incómodo, cuando Sirius Black terminó su letargo, sin dejar de observarlo en algún momento y sosteniendo firmemente una de sus manos entre las suyas. El resto de las palabras que siguieron a esto nadie las escuchó. 

"En ese caso, por el poder que el ministerio de magia me confiere, los declaro mago y bruja, puede besar a la novia." sonrió el pelirrojo de pie frente a ellos, cerrando de golpe un pequeño libro de cuentos que llevaba entre las manos. "Y eso es todo. ¿Ves lo fácil que es?" inquirió, jactándose de 3 largos meses de experiencia en el campo del matrimonio. Y es que, después de todo, Luna Lovegood había estado lo suficientemente loca para aceptar casarse con él. 

Pero Harry Potter no respondió. Sumido como estaba y perdiéndose cada vez más dentro de los ojos grises del que se hacía nombrar su padrino, de pie frente a él y sosteniendo con fuerza su mano izquierda entre la suya. 

"..¿Harry?" 

"Supongo..." balbuceó la voz ronca de Black, soltando la mano de su ahijado y retrocediendo un par de pasos. "..supongo que todo lo que necesitarás es práctica, ¿No? Es decir, no querrás atorarte ese día justo delante de todos y hacer quedar en vergüenza a Hermione, ¿Verdad?" sonrió, con la misma sonrisa vacía que había obtenido tras 12 años en Azkaban y que jamás volvió a brillar como en un principio. 

El silencio le golpeó los oídos a ambos hombres invitados en la habitación. 

Volvió a aclarar su garganta y su cabeza se inclinó en un movimiento afirmativo. 

Ronald B. Weasley, vestido con una amplia túnica blanca que había podido rescatar de las viejas prendas de su madre, amplió su sonrisa y bajó de un salto del escalón de diferencia que levantaba su cabeza por encima de las de sus amigos. 

"En ese caso supongo que es suficiente por hoy. ¡Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre! ¿¿Se les antoja algo en especial??" 

"Lo que sea está bien para mí." declaró Sirius, sonriendo, y luego ambos miraron a Harry quien, parpadeando, ligeramente aturdido, volvió a cabecear. 

"Entonces los espero en el comedor." y dicho esto se sacó la túnica blanca y echó a correr fuera de la habitación de su mejor amigo, escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. "¡Dobby!" 

Sirius Black rió de forma ausente. 

Hacía aproximadamente 3 años que, utilizando el resto del dinero que en la bóveda de los Black quedaba, había comprado aquella casa para Harry Potter, su ahijado, y para él. 

Un lugar en el que ambos pudiesen vivir como lo que eran, _una familia_, al menos hasta que el más joven de ellos decidiese independizarse, comprar su propia casa y conseguir su propia esposa... cosa que, para sorpresa de todos, no había demorado mucho en suceder. 

Hermione Granger siempre había sido la mejor amiga de Harry. Siempre había estado ahí para él cuando le necesitó y, pese a que los años habían pasado, continuaba a su lado, apoyándolo, animándolo, entendiéndolo... era completamente factible lo que entre ellos había sucedido y a nadie había tomado por sorpresa. 

Sobre todo desde que lo que en un principio pareció ser un enamoramiento prematuro parte Weasley/Granger, pero que más temprano que tarde terminó convirtiéndose en el matrimonio formal e inesperado de Ron con aquella jovencita de ojos plateados a la que todo mundo había, en algún momento de sus vidas, llamado _loca_... 

Y aquella noche, oliendo a felicidad, Harry Potter volvió a casa, mancha de labial en la mejilla y los lentes mal acomodados, dando saltitos y vueltas por toda la casa, mientras que tomaba a Sirius por la cintura y le obligaba a bailar con él un vals imaginario a la par que gritaba a los 4 vientos (o al menos a los que se colaban por las ventanas) la respuesta afirmativa de parte de la muggleborn a su petición de matrimonio. 

Sirius no había dicho nada aquella noche. 

Y Remus John Lupin, amigo íntimo de la familia, tampoco había mencionado las deplorables condiciones en las que le había encontrado, 24 horas más tarde, arrinconado en una esquina del piso de madera de la vieja cava y escondido entre los barriles de licor. 

_"No quiero que se case... no quiero perderlo a él _también_..."_

Porque realmente Sirius Black preferiría morirse antes de que su ahijado, lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, se enterase de aquel bochornoso cuadro de su vida... 

Harry parecía haber despertado completamente del extraño trance hipnótico en que los ojos y la voz de su padrino murmurándole suave y quedamente palabras de amor le habían sumergido. Y viéndolo todo nuevamente con claridad, volvió a pensar en Hermione y en lo entusiasmado que estaba. En lo feliz que era. En lo feliz que ella le haría dentro de los largos 30 días que se precedían al acontecimiento del siglo: la boda de Harry Potter. 

Y viendo por última vez a su padrino antes de salir de la habitación para seguir a Ron, le sonrió débilmente e inclinó el rostro murmurando un silencioso _gracias_ que aquel apenas si pudo escuchar. Luego se dio la media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta de su habitación, entre un batir de la tela de su larga túnica oscura. 

Jadeando, Sirius tragó la escena y, tras permanecer algunos segundos más ahí, digiriéndola, lo siguió a pasos cortos. 

La verdad era que él también sentía un poco de hambre... 

...................................................................................................... 

Las prácticas habían sido continuas, noche tras noche y no importando si Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin o al menos Neville Longbottom se encontraban con ellos para convertirse en clones ilegítimos del ministro de magia. 

El punto era que Harry Potter deseaba que todo saliera perfecto el día de la boda. Deseaba que no pudiese sucederse ni el más mínimo inconveniente o imprevisto o cualquier cosa que pudiese llegar a arruinar el día más importante dentro de la vida de Hermione. Dentro de la suya misma. 

Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que solicitaban su atención. 

La adquisición de la túnica de gala apropiada para la ceremonia religiosa podría ser un buen ejemplo. 

Y era precisamente por esto que, mediados de enero, Sirius Black y Harry Potter se encontraban vagando por los aparadores del viejo y concurrido callejón Diagon, tiritando de frío, con el pelo y la nariz húmedos y a la caza de una buena y digna túnica que durase por lo menos hasta que se dictara el acta de divorcio (cosa que, claro está, no pensaba hacerse nunca...por el momento). 

Se detuvieron frente a un escaparate que mostraba chucherías religiosas para toda ocasión y observaron un pequeño juego de arras que brillaban con luz propia y una serie de ramos de novia que iban desde pequeñas _Amor de un Rato_ hasta gigantescos girasoles. 

Vestido en una gruesa y áspera túnica de color azul oscuro, Sirius arqueó una ceja. 

"Posiblemente el vestido... ¿No sabes si Hermione...?" 

"Vino con su madre la semana pasada. Al parecer no encontraron nada de su agrado y decidieron hacer un pequeño viaje a Bulgaria. Viktor Krum parece saber bastante respecto a esa clase de cosas..." 

Un incómodo silencio siguió a las palabras del muchacho, interrumpido sólo por un ausente carraspeo de parte de su padrino. 

"Y... ¿Sabes qué tal van sus cosas con tu amigo Oliver?..." 

Harry suspiró levemente, mientras se encogió a de hombros y veía cómo la pequeña nube de vapor se escapaba por sus labios, hacia el cielo oscuro de Inglaterra. 

"..al menos sé que se entienden..." 

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa débil y luego retomaron su camino. El negocio de túnicas más importante de Diagon se encontraba al menos todavía a 20 minutos de su actual posición. 

"¿No crees que ha estado haciendo mucho frío?" comentó Black, en voz ausente y de forma casual, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos. 

Harry asintió ligeramente y, en un acto involuntario, lo asió por un brazo y recargó su cabeza contra su cuerpo de al menos 15 centímetros mayor estatura que el propio. La espalda de Sirius se tensó al contacto y, como despertando de un trance, Harry se apresuró a soltarlo y agachó la cabeza, sin siquiera voltear para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada gris de su padrino, quien lo observaba con sorpresa. 

"Lo siento.." balbuceó, y Sirius vio o creyó ver un ligero tinte bermejo impregnado sobre la piel de su rostro. 

Entonces sonrió. 

"¿Por qué?" inquirió, en voz alegre, y sin dejar de sonreír echó un brazo sobre los hombros de su ahijado, alrededor de su cuello, y se inclinó hasta alcanzar su oído. "Si ya sabes que soy todo tuyo, mi pequeño Harry." declaró, acto seguido besando la parte superior de su oreja y levantando su cabeza. "Sin importar que hayas decidido reemplazarme por Hermione, siempre me tendrás para lo que sea. Sobre todo si se trata de conseguir un poco de calor en una noche de invierno." 

Y de repente se calló. Carraspeando, incómodo, lo soltó lentamente y se metió las manos a los bolsillos. 

"Disculpa..." pidió, tras percatarse de lo fuera de lugar de su ingenuo comentario de hacía segundos. 

Luego ambos volvieron a callarse, siendo el sonido de sus pasos y de las personas que se cruzaban con ellos lo único que rompía el silencio. 

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios de Harry, antes de tirar del hombre por un brazo y aferrarlo por la cintura. 

"¿Qué te pasa, Black? ¡Si ya sabes que aunque me case con esta mujer yo siempre voy a amarte a ti!" exclamó, y soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de sorpresa que en el rostro de su padrino se dibujó. 

Sonriendo, Sirius lo abrazó también y luego ambos caminaron por Diagon como si un par de viejos amigos se tratase. 

Era precisamente en esa clase de ocasiones que a Sirius Black más trabajo le costaba el convencerse de que James Potter había muerto y el que a su lado se encontraba no era él, sino aquel pequeño niño al que tantas veces llevó a pasear en su vieja motocicleta. 

Si tan sólo... 

...................................................................................................... 

La débil luz dorada de la chimenea en la sala calentando sus rostros los encontró a ambos, sentados uno frente al otro sobre la alfombra y viendo fijamente dentro de los ojos del otro. 

Esta vez solos, nuevamente tomados de las manos y recordando dentro de sus cabezas lo que seguía después de cada una de las palabras que recitaban en voz baja. 

"...desde hoy y hasta el día que muera, pertenecer solamente a ti..." 

Harry inclinó ligeramente el rostro. 

Por alguna extraña razón escuchar a Sirius Black decir aquello, pese a que tenían por lo menos un mes practicándolo, nunca dejaba de hacerle sentirse incómodo. 

No porque le desagradase o porque le costara tratar de hacerse a la idea de que era Hermione quien en aquel momento lo decía y no el hombre a quien tenía como única figura paterna y ejemplo a seguir. Sino porque era todo lo contrario. 

Le gustaba... 

"..en ese caso..." continuó Sirius, ajeno a los pensamientos del chico frente a sí y tomando papel tanto de ministro como de novia. "..los declaro mago y bruja." y sonrió. La ceremonia había terminado al menos por aquella noche. 

Todavía faltaban las prácticas correspondientes a los siguientes 7 días. 

"Ahora puedes besar a la novia." añadió, sin dejar de sonreír y recordando lo agradable que era el observar el rostro asustado de su ahijado cada vez que el ministro en turno llegaba a esa precisa parte. 

No era que tuviesen que practicar el beso también. 

Pero lo que siguió a sus palabras le desconcertó del todo. 

Impulsándose ligeramente sobre sus rodillas hasta alcanzar el rostro de su padrino, Harry Potter sujetó la cabeza del hombre por nuca y barbilla e incluso antes de que éste pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo, su rostro se encontró con el de él en un movimiento inesperado y sus respiraciones chocaron. 

Lo siguiente a esto fue el suave y tímido roce de unos labios fríos contra los suyos. 

Y después nada... 

"...Harry...." 

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe y de golpe se alejó del cuerpo de su padrino, tan peligrosamente cercano al suyo. 

Golpeó el piso con codos y espalda, sin dejar de observar fija y aterrorizadamente la cara del hombre frente a sí, quien todavía lo miraba, atónito. 

"S...Sirius, yo..." silencio. No sabía y no podría decir nada. Las palabras se atoraron dentro de su garganta, muy, muy lejos de su destinataria lengua y en un balbuceo ininteligible trató de pedir disculpas por lo que acababa de suceder. 

Pero no pudo hacerlo. 

Y de pronto, sintiendo cómo el corazón bajaba desde su pecho hasta su estómago en rápido descenso, vio cómo el cuerpo de su padrino se inclinaba sobre el suyo y en un movimiento brusco le envolvía la cintura con un brazo y la nuca con la mano libre. 

Aquella noche Harry Potter descubrió que los labios de un hombre de 40 y tantos años podían saber a experiencia y café mezclados con una pizca de pasión. 

Jadeó, presa de la sensación ardiente que los labios de su tutor introducían en su cuerpo por su garganta, y sin saber bien qué hacía le sujetó por el torso y le atrajo más hacia sí. 

El cuerpo del mago se desplomó por completo sobre el suyo con un gemido, y ahí, uno sobre el otro, se entregaron a la desesperada búsqueda de la necesidad mutua dentro de la boca del otro. 

"Sirius..." gimió, sintiendo cómo las manos deseosas de su padrino acariciaban su espalda en lento descenso hacia su cintura. Y fue precisamente entonces que, en el momento mismo en que la apasionada lengua de Sirius Black no podría penetrar más dentro de su garganta, pareció recuperar la cordura. 

Empujándolo fuera de su alcance y tratando de ponerse de pie, ambas miradas se conectaron. 

"...Harry.... yo no..." 

Pero Padfoot no pudo terminar de hablar. 

El muchacho se había incorporado y tras una última mirada, echado a correr por un pasillo cercano, escaleras arriba con destino a su habitación. 

El hombre, todavía de rodillas sobre la alfombra de la sala, sumergió el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos antes de ponerse de pie también, tomar unas llaves y salir de la casa por la puerta principal hacia una noche nevada. 

Desde la comodidad de su cama y sintiendo cómo su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, Harry Potter escuchó muy cerca de su ventana el rugido del motor de una motocicleta que se alejaba. 

Y nada más. 

Enterrando todavía más el rostro dentro de las fundas y sábanas blancas, dejó que su cuerpo entero reaccionara. 

Al menos una vez más... 

...................................................................................................... 

Cuando abrió los ojos ya era de día. La pálida luz del sol se colaba entre las cortinas blancas y afuera la niebla se acumulaba alrededor de la ventana cerrada. Harry parpadeó. No recordaba bien lo que había interrumpido su sueño pero eso era lo de menos. Incorporándose sobre la cama echó una mirada al reloj. Las 6 con 27 de la mañana. Todavía era muy temprano... pero estaba bien, podría levantarse, ir a tomar una ducha caliente sin ninguna prisa y después bajar a desayunar junto con su muy flojo padrino que jamás se levantaba antes de las nueve... 

Y fue entonces, al sonreír con la imagen mental de aquella mirada gris, que lo recordó todo. La respuesta al por qué se había ido tan temprano a la cama, del por qué su puerta estaba asegurada desde adentro y del por qué su ropa estaba manchada... Se encogió de hombros, avergonzado de sí mismo, y apresuró sus pasos al baño. 

El agua del grifo estaba fría y se enterró en su piel como millones de agujas que se arrojaban contra él. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante ahora era pensar, de forma madura y no de la manera histérica que le gritaba que se arrojase por la ventana. No iba a arrepentirse, pues lo hecho hecho está, pero.. ¡Con un demonio! 

_¡¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir besar a Sirius Black?!_

Es decir... era _su_ padrino, la única figura paterna que tenía en el mundo (aunque también apreciaba mucho al señor Weasley) y también el único familiar legalmente adquirido. ¡Lo único, y viene a echarlo todo a perder a menos de un mes de su boda! 

Maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN! 

Una nueva carga de agua entre sus manos cayó sobre su pelo y todos sus mechones rebeldes golpearon pesadamente su frente mientras que el agua escurría, helada, por su nuca. 

Se estremeció, más que por el frío, al recordar... 

_Sirius no se opuso_.. No. En realidad, al contrario de lo que hubiese esperado cualquiera, le había empujado sobre el piso antes de echarse sobre él y besarle como un desesperado... 

Y.. _Eso era_. Estaban ambos desesperados.. Presas de la locura previa a una boda, histéricos, tal vez demasiado tensos como para estar practicando a decirse palabras de amor el uno al otro aunque fuesen una farsa... 

Porque eso eran, _¿Verdad?_

Él no sentía nada por Sirius, ¿Verdad? Nada salvo agradecimiento, cariño de hijo, de camarada... Lo que fuese, _todo menos amor_... ¿Verdad? Porque aquello que sintió (o más bien creyó sentir, porque era mejor hacerse a esta idea) por ese hombre había muerto durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts, cuando vio mejor a Hermione. Porque todo eso estaba olvidado.. ¿Verdad? Enterrado en el pasado. En sus deseos y sensaciones de niño malcriado, de niño incomprendido, con necesidad de un poco de amor... 

_Eso era todo..._

¡¿Y entonces por qué, maldita sea, se negaba a olvidarse del sabor de sus labios?! ¡¿Por qué insistir en que realmente NO había sido aquel beso más apasionado y delicioso que cualquiera de los que había tenido con _ella_?! ¡¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?!! 

Se dejó caer de golpe sobre los mosaicos ahora mojados del piso del baño y sollozó, en voz relativamente baja, recordado, tratando de sacarlo todo de su mente. 

No quería pensar en eso.. _No quería..._

...................................................................................................... 

El resto de la semana no intercambió con Sirius ninguna palabra fuera de lo esencial. 

No hubo prácticas con él (de hecho simplemente _no hubo prácticas_) ni las conversaciones _padre/hijo_ que solían tener en el sofá de la sala, mientras veían la calle llena de muggles por su ventana. No hubo compras en familia, no cenas que se enfriaran en los platos mientras ambos conversaban. _Nada_. 

Sirius simplemente parecía haber estado ignorándolo, y muy en contra de sus propios deseos, Harry comenzó a sentirse cada vez más miserable con su ausencia... 

_Lo extrañaba._

Pero cuando impidió que Sirius volviese a cerrar la puerta de la habitación en sus narices, dispuesto a hablar, todas las palabras quedaron atoradas dentro de su garganta y no pudo hacer nada salvo mirar dentro de aquellos profundos ojos grises por un momento eterno antes de darse la media vuelta y echar a correr por el pasillo, hacia su propia habitación. 

Reprimiéndose mil veces por ser tan estúpido y haber comenzado a admitir que aquel desgraciado sentimiento aún seguía vivo dentro de su pecho... 

Sin embargo, nadie había dicho que _eso_ fuese amor... 

De cualquier manera, el octavo día después de lo que sucedió en la sala, estando nuevamente solos por la noche, con la chimenea encendida, Harry levantó sus ojos verdes hasta el rostro delgado que se ocultaba detrás de El Profeta y carraspeó, levemente, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. 

Sirius bajó el diario casi de inmediato y le observó, con una mirada de curiosidad. 

"¿Pasa algo, Harry?" inquirió de pronto, con una voz tan rutinaria y ajena a cualquier clase de problema sentimental, que Harry tuvo el impulso de golpearse a sí mismo para quitarse el gesto de estúpido del rostro y decirle que sí, que pasaba todo, que no podía olvidarse de sus labios y que él debía estar loco para olvidarse así de los suyos... 

Pero no dijo nada. 

En cambio, se incorporó lentamente, sin dejar de ver dentro de los ojos de su padrino, y cuando estuvo frente a él estiró una mano para bajar completamente las páginas del diario. 

Sirius simplemente lo observó, sin una expresión fija en su rostro, antes de desviar la mirada. 

"Mira, Harry, lo que sucedió esa noche..." 

"Sé lo que me vas a decir." interrumpió Harry, bruscamente. "Y tienes razón, yo tuve toda la culpa. No debí.. no sé qué me pasó... y es decir, es cierto, seguramente habías bebido mucho durante la cena o de otra forma tú jamás me..." 

"¿Qué?" la voz áspera del animago hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo y torpemente Harry calló, sin saber qué más decir. Estaba comenzando a ruborizarse... "Harry, tú no tuviste la culpa... o bien, tal vez sí, pero en todo caso la culpa fue de ambos... Y no, no había bebido... no sé por qué lo hice, pero créeme, fue concientemente y lo que es más, Harry.. _lo disfruté_..." 

Permanecieron algunos minutos en medio de un incómodo silencio, solamente roto por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea y el ir y venir de diminutos piecitos en la planta superior. Los elfos domésticos estarían aseando la casa. 

Con un movimiento seco Harry se sentó a su lado, todavía tratando de digerir las palabras de su padrino. _¿Lo disfrutó?_ ¿Tanto o más que él? ¿¿Adónde llevaba el hecho de que _ambos_ hubiesen disfrutado aquel encuentro y de qué le servía a él saberlo?? 

Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, aturdido, y sintió cómo los dedos de Padfoot acariciaban suavemente sus cabellos desordenados. Jadeó en voz baja. 

"Entonces..." comenzó, con la voz quebrada, pero nuevamente Sirius le interrumpió. 

"No debí permitir que esto sucediera en primer lugar." dijo, con voz firme. "Sé que disfruté lo que hice y realmente no me arrepiento, porque nada ganaría con hacerlo... pero Harry... antes que nada estás tú y tu felicidad..." 

"¿C..cómo..?" 

"Amas a Hermione y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto... Hermione también te ama a ti y créeme que lo último que deseo es lastimarle.. a cualquiera de los dos... y es por eso que creo que lo mejor sería que ni tú ni yo volviésemos nunca a hablar de esto.." 

"Pero..." 

Sintió cómo Sirius se incorporaba y su peso se desvanecía por completo de su lado. 

"Así será mejor, Harry...para todos.. si ambos lo olvidamos.." y luego se alejó a pasos largos y desapareció por una puerta, tratando de ignorar que detrás de él unos ojos verdes se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas. 

Enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos, Harry volvió a gemir. Sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho y en su nariz aquel aroma a café todavía bailoteaba. Tan como Sirius... Se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó sobre el sofá, abatido. 

_"¿Y qué si yo no deseo olvidarlo..?"_

Las gafas crujieron entre sus manos. Pero Sirius no pudo escucharlo ya. 

...................................................................................................... 

Así que las cosas fueron como Sirius deseaba. 

No habían vuelto a tocar el tema y al parecer el ambiente se había normalizado en la casa. Volvían a conversar, a bromear, a quedarse hasta tarde frente a la chimenea simplemente bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente o viendo viejas fotografías... _Como si nada hubiese pasado_. 

Pero incluso una semana después de la única vez que tocaron el tema, Sirius se había rehusado a ayudar con los ensayos de la boda que cada vez estaba más cerca, poniendo uno de sus miles de pretextos disponibles. Porque no quería estar cerca de Harry durante esos momentos, para no ver su rostro iluminado por la emoción o recordar el hecho de que sus pensamientos estaban llenos por alguien que no era él... 

Y a Harry lo estaba lastimando, sin darse cuenta. 

Porque Harry necesitaba del cariño de su padrino, de su aceptación, de los consejos previos a la boda que debió darle a James y que ahora a él, su ahijado, le negaba... 

Simplemente no era justo. 

Y en medio de esos pensamientos, Harry subió a buscarle una tarde lluviosa para preguntarle si aún pensaba prestarle el traje de bodas de James y si la oferta de utilizar las arras y los anillos de bodas de sus padres seguía en pie... 

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban pesadamente el techo y las paredes posteriores de la casa y adentro la iluminación se había tornado de un etéreo tono blanquecino. 

Harry se detuvo a pocos pasos de su puerta, sin decidirse a llamar. De hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro respecto a si Sirius estaba ahí adentro... Lo había visto subir después de la comida y en toda la tarde no se había aparecido por la planta baja. Y no podría haber salido, nunca salía sin decírselo... 

Entonces se apoyó ligeramente en la madera, repentinamente nervioso, y ante su sorpresa, la puerta se entreabrió con un chirrido. Se incorporó completamente y observó el interior con curiosidad. 

Aquella fotografía de James y Remus en uniforme de Hogwarts y con un enorme agujero recortado en una esquina (¿Peter?) seguía colgando de la pared. Vio cómo ambos chicos le saludaban desde el cuadro, entusiasmados, y les devolvió el saludo sacudiendo levemente su mano. 

James rió. 

Empujando un poco más la puerta introdujo su cabeza y vio un bulto de sábanas revueltas sobre la cama. Una almohada tirada en el piso, sobre la alfombra. Y más allá un cuerpo delgado cubierto por una túnica negra echado sobre la cama, respirando tranquilamente. 

Y supo de inmediato que era Sirius y que estaba dormido... 

Fue aquí donde el dilema se presentó. 

¿Llamar y despertarle o entrar sin avisar? Estuvo tentado por la última opción... Sin embargo no deseaba despertarle, porque Sirius Black durmiendo era lo más hermoso que Harry hubiese visto jamás (y no le dolía pensar en esto) y era casi un pecado despertarle de su tan perfecto sueño... sin embargo, si despertaba de cualquier forma y le veía adentro podría tener problemas... 

En eso estaba cuando se percató de que sus piernas, siguiendo los impulsos inconscientes de su cuerpo, habían caminado adentro de la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido, y se alarmó de sobremanera al darse cuenta de que no había tratado de hacer nada al respecto... 

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de la cama, observando con aire embelezado el cuadro postrado frente a él, de un Sirius envuelto entre telas blancas que dejaban al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza al percatarse de que comenzaba a fantasear con cosas que iban más allá de lo permitido... 

Nuevamente vio a Sirius, esta vez vistiendo la túnica que había llevado durante la comida, y con el cabello negro y corto cayendo en mechones sobre su rostro mientras dormía pacíficamente... ¿O no? Y si dormía pacíficamente, ¿Por qué tenía los párpados humedecidos y toda la ropa de cama a su alrededor se había caído al piso? 

Se acercó lo poco que faltaba y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su cama, observándolo fijamente, fascinado y preocupado a la vez... Le gustaba mucho ver a su padrino, aunque sabía que estaba mal, y poco a poco el impulso de tirársele encima y besarlo comenzó a ceder a sus propias cadenas... 

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre él. Cada vez más cerca... y lo hubiese logrado si Sirius no se hubiese girado sobre la cama y comenzado a hablar entre sueños... 

Un pergamino arrugado boca abajo que Sirius dejó al descubierto sobre la cama llamó su atención. Lo tomó con una de sus manos, pese a que sabía que no le correspondía leer su contenido, y observó la letra distorsionada por el tiempo y la humedad. 

Minutos después se había incorporado, mirado con terror las fotografías sobre la mesita de noche en las que aparecía su padre, y después echado a correr fuera de la habitación, sin nada de lo que había ido a buscar pero si un gigantesco nudo amarrado dentro de su pecho. 

_'...y me duele tanto saber, James, que jamás serás mío...'_

Aquellas palabras escritas en una vieja tinta azul ya no se irían de su cabeza jamás. 

...................................................................................................... 

Abriendo los ojos Sirius se incorporó torpemente sobre su cama. 

Había estado toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación, rodeado de sus propios recuerdos, y ahora le dolía la cabeza. Volvió el rostro en busca del desgraciado papel que había estrujado hasta cansarse y se sorprendió a sí mismo de encontrárselo sobre la mesita de noche cuando estaba seguro de haberlo tenido entre sus manos cuando se quedó dormido... 

Levantó la mirada. Una idea horrible había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza. Idea horrible que se confirmó cuando vio la puerta abierta frente a él. 

_Harry._

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y se apresuró hacia el corredor, hasta la habitación de Harry que sorpresivamente encontró vacía. Sus ojos grises vagando desesperadamente en busca de algo que le dijera en dónde podría estar Harry y qué rayos podría él decirle ahora... 

_Leyó la carta..._

Esa maldita carta que jamás debió escribir.. 

La puerta de las escaleras del ático estaba abierta y no fue muy difícil ligar ideas. 

...................................................................................................... 

Lo encontró encogido en una esquina del ático, haciendo quién sabe qué. No sabía bien si caminar hasta él y tomarle por sorpresa o si debía llamar antes... Porque daba igual.. lógicamente, si llamaba, Harry se negaría a hablar con él pero de todas formas lo harían, así que... 

Pero no pudo hacer nada porque Harry levantó su cabeza, con los anteojos brillando debajo de la repentina luz blanca de un relámpago que se filtró por la pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared, y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que Sirius se encontró respondiendo inconscientemente. 

"Sirius.." dijo Harry, sin volverse, y Black supo que no lo estaba llamando. "Todavía me siento tan estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes.." sus dedos revolvieron las fotografías que Sirius alcanzó a distinguir esparcidas sobre su regazo, y tomó una de ellas. "Si todo era tan obvio..." 

Arqueó todavía más su espalda y Sirius se sintió extrañamente culpable. 

Está bien, culpable con motivos, y es que no todos los días tu ahijado, el hijo de tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, descubre que precisamente toda esa vida estuviste _enamorado_ de su padre... 

"Pero lo que más me duele saber.." su voz comenzó a quebrarse y Sirius entró en el ático a pasos cortos, repentinamente nervioso. "...es que fue _a él_ y no _a mí_.." y luego las fotos cayeron al piso de madera con un zumbidito apenas audible mientras que Harry luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. 

Todo esto sucedió antes de que Sirius, movido por sus impulsos, se dejó caer de rodillas detrás de él y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su ahijado, quien jadeó, aterrado, al sentir cómo caía hacia la espalda firme del mago. 

Se quedaron así por un momento, mientras finalmente un par de lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas ruborizadas del muchacho, y de pronto el animago enterró su nariz en aquel cuello delgado y suave. 

"Escribí esa carta hace muchos años.." comenzó, con una voz ronca que Harry no había escuchado desde su tercer año en Hogwarts. "...justo el día de la boda de tus padres.." su voz también comenzó a quebrarse, lentamente, junto al oído del chico, quien se mordía el labio inferior presa de los nervios, la vergüenza y la sensación de aquella respiración caliente golpeando su cuello. "Pero nunca se la entregué... Pienso que hubiese sido muy egoísta de mi parte que yo... _bueno_..." 

Permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos, mientras que veían cómo las personas de las fotografías revueltas en el piso los observaban con curiosidad. Había una que mostraba a un chico casi idéntico a Harry que les miraba con más atención que los demás, mientras sostenía su escoba entre los dedos de su mano izquierda y se inclinaba hacia enfrente, envuelto en su túnica roja para el quidditch -_Harry conjeturaba que su padre había sido zurdo, pero no había recordado preguntarle a alguien todavía._

"Te entiendo.." murmuró Harry, con voz apagada, mientras trataba de empujar sus lágrimas nuevamente dentro de sus ojos verdes. "Supongo que hubiese hecho lo mismo que tú... es decir, no deseo que me lo expliques porque sé que te duele y..." suspiró. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el frente y sintió cómo Sirius lo apretaba todavía más. 

Egoísta. Tratar de detener la boda del amor de tu vida gritándole lo que sientes por él... _muy egoísta_... Y sin embargo Sirius no deseaba volver a pasar por lo mismo, de pie junto a él, llevando una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios mientras fingía estar feliz por él... 

No. Sería demasiado doloroso como para sobrevivir.. _pero no podía hacer nada_... 

O no pudo hasta que la voz de Harry volvió a levantarse, entre sollozos. 

"¿Todavía lo amas?" 

Calló. No sabía realmente cómo responder a esa pregunta porque ni siquiera él mismo conocía la respuesta... Se lo había preguntado millones de veces y millones de veces había terminado ahogado en la más profunda depresión, recordando su voz, su rostro, sus profundos ojos pardos que le miraban con cariño... el cariño que en realidad nunca le dio... 

Quería ser honesto, pero no sabía responder a esa pregunta, así que suspiró, cerró sus ojos y dejó que las palabras fluyeran solas, sin su previo consentimiento. 

"James lo fue todo para mí, Harry..." escuchaba su propia voz de forma ausente, lejana y monótona, como el discurso de un político al final de un tumulto de voces más, gritando. "Y lo que yo sentí por él no va a morir nunca, porque James está aquí todavía, conmigo, recordándomelo a punta de golpes y heridas que jamás se cerrarán..." 

Harry quiso hablar, pero los dedos del hombre cubriendo sus labios le hicieron aguantar la respiración. Su corazón palpitaba apresuradamente, dolorosamente, y sentía cómo la desesperación por retractar su pregunta se agolpaba dentro de su pecho. 

_Cállate..._

"...no van a cerrarse porque _tú_ sigues abriéndolas, porque _tú_ sigues aquí... y mi amor se alimenta de ti..." se alejó ligeramente del cuello de Harry antes de empujar su nariz hasta que ésta tocó la nuca del chico, quien jadeó audiblemente. "Porque James vive en ti y mi amor vivirá siempre que tú vivas..." entonces sus labios tocaron suavemente la piel de la nuca del muchacho, quien ahogó un gemido. 

Hubiese terminado besándolo si las manos de Harry no hubiesen aferrado su brazo y tirado levemente de él. Entonces se detuvo, aturdido. Había dejado que su cuerpo se moviese mientras su conciencia lo observaba todo sin poder hacer nada, aterrorizada. 

"Pero yo no deseo mantener vivo dentro de ti el amor por mi padre.." le escuchó decir, y sintió cómo su corazón se desquebrajaba. 

_Idiota._

Por supuesto que no... Harry amaba a Hermione y él lo sabía bien. Así que aflojó sus brazos y se echó hacia atrás, soportando sus propias lágrimas, y sonrió ligeramente. 

"Por supuesto que no..." respondió, con aquella horrible sonrisa todavía en sus labios. "Tú amas a Hermione y yo no debería... quiero decir, soy tu padrino y sé que sentir lo que siento está mal... _pero no puedo evitarlo_..." 

"Pero yo no deseo que lo evites..." 

Los ojos grises temblaron ligeramente. 

"Deseo que se quede ahí todo... como está..." el rostro de Harry se volvió hacia el suyo y pudo ver que lloraba, con las mejillas fuertemente encendidas debajo de la cortina de lágrimas. "...si tan solo ese amor pudiese ser _para mí_ y no para él..." sus manos se estiraron hacia el rostro de Sirius, quien le observaba fijamente con ojos incrédulos. 

"¿Qué quieres decir con...?" 

"_Yo te amo..._" 

Podrían escuchar incluso las gotas de lluvia una por una. Distinguir, entre todas, cuál acababa de golpear el techo y cuál le seguía. Y la luz lejana de un relámpago más, danzando con la melodía de un trueno les iluminó, tenuemente, entre la oscuridad de aquella vieja habitación. 

Harry sonrió, repentinamente alegre, y se impulsó hacia el frente, hasta que sus labios rozaron levemente los de un atónito animago. 

"Es irónico..." murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír, cuando se separó de él. "Amabas a mi padre pero él se casó con mi madre... y tú no me amas a mí mas que por el recuerdo que revivo en ti, y soy precisamente yo quien terminó enamorándose de ti.." 

Sirius todavía no hubiese podido responder. 

"Está bien.. supongo. Será mejor que vaya a ver si Dobby logró encontrar la platería para la boda.." comenzó a incorporarse, e iba a retirarse de aquél lugar, cuando sintió cómo la mano de Sirius le aferraba por un brazo. Inclinó la cabeza y su sonrisa de desvaneció. "Padfoot, no me lo hagas más difícil... _no necesito_ que rompas todavía más mi corazón... ¿O no crees que..? ..." 

Su voz se ahogó cuando Sirius tiró de él hacia abajo y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el regazo del animago, quien gimió con el impacto. 

"¡¿Qué estás..?!" 

Sus palabras nuevamente murieron, esta vez entre los labios de Sirius, quien se había arqueado hasta que su rostro encontró al de Harry. Los anteojos golpeaban ambas narices pero aquello no impidió que, momentos después, superado el shock emocional, ambos se encontrasen nuevamente envueltos en una pelea de labios entrelazados que poco a poco terminó con la experimentada victoria del mayor... 

Y su lengua pidió paso a la boca del joven y él no se lo negó... 

Terminaron minutos después, con una mezcla de saliva y alientos golpeando sus labios. 

Los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry todavía escrutaban las orbes grises de Sirius, cuyo cuerpo entero temblaba, y luego sintió cómo sus brazos le envolvían en un apretón de cuerpos esperado por ambos. 

"_Perdóname..._" gimió la voz grave de Sirius, besando repetidas veces las mejillas calientes de su ahijado. "Tienes que perdonarme porque yo solo no puedo..." 

"¿Q..qué...?" 

"_No quiero que te cases, Harry..._" 

Fue como si el mundo se iluminara de golpe. 

"No quiero que te cases y sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte... pero no deseo que te vayas... no quiero que tú también te marches y me abandones... _no quiero que me dejes solo_..." su frente golpeó suavemente la del muchacho, cuyo corazón batía desbocado dentro de su pecho. "Perdóname.." 

Harry sentía cómo la energía regresaba a su cuerpo como disparos. La sangre bombeaba dentro de sus venas, su corazón le dolía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero aún así estaba feliz... _Jamás antes lo estuvo tanto..._ Apretó el torso de Sirius, todavía echado sobre su regazo, y su rostro se perdió entre la tela áspera de su túnica. 

"Perdóname tú a mí por comprometerme sin preguntarte antes..." 

Y ya está. Las patas apresuradas de alguna rata resonaron entre el atronador silencio que los envolvía, y Harry suspiró, profundamente. 

"Debes entender las cosas por las que he pasado, Harry..." los dedos de Sirius acariciaron suavemente el cabello desordenado del muchacho. "Tal vez sólo así..." sus labios besaron la cicatriz dibujada en la rente pálida. "..solo así entenderías que no significa que no te ame... _pero las cosas son difíciles de olvidar..._" 

La cabeza de Harry se enterró más dentro de su hombro y Sirius sonrió, sin saber qué más hacer. 

"Porque realmente _te amo_, Harry..." 

_No debería..._   
_No te sientas mal..._

Las manos del muchacho frotaron tímidamente su espalda antes de que se incorporase y volviese a besar sus labios fugazmente. Sus ojos se encontraron. 

"No quiero casarme..." 

"...¿qué..?" 

"No quiero compartir mi vida con nadie que no seas tú..." 

Decía la verdad, Sirius lo podía ver dentro de sus ojos temblorosos. _Pero..._

"_Yo también lo deseo..._ ¿Pero qué pasará con Hermione..?" 

Ya había pensado en eso antes, pero no podía continuarse engañando.. Había llegado finalmente su momento de ser feliz sin tener que pensar en los demás... 

_Quiero ser egoísta._

Besó nuevamente los labios de Sirius y él le devolvió el beso fervientemente. 

"Por ahora sólo dime que me amas... mañana me ocuparé de eso." 

_Esto que siento por ti será para siempre mi pecado..._

Afuera todavía llovía. Se escuchó un estruendo de platería en la planta baja y ambos se soltaron ligeramente, riendo. Seguramente Dobby había encontrado los cubiertos. 

_A sin for him_   
_Desire within_   
_Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

**[she is my sin- _nightwish_]**

**ps.**_ The bride is for Hermione, the bride who Harry loves. Like a sister, but love anyway. Actually, the sin is for how Sirius feels about Harry :P Maybe i continue that fiction in a second part o.o if i'll have 3 or more reviews :3_


	2. The Beauty of the Beast

**[ spoiler ] [ slash ] [ j.k.rowling ]**   
**[ harry potter x sirius black ]**

**nota:** _olvidé mencionar algunas cosas en el capítulo anterior, pero bueno >.> akí van de todas formas:_   
_a) Por si alguien no se enteró, se supone que Viktor Krum tiene _algo_ con Oliver Wood o.o.._   
_b) Esto es, prácticamente (como seguramente se han dado cuenta >.), una secuela de _Mi Mejor Amigo_ después de tropocientos mil anios o-ó_   
_c) Le dedico este fanfic a mi kerida prima **Eleone-han**, que aunque nunca me deja reviews (¬¬), me asegura ha leído mis fanfics (:3 i love u), gusta del SiriusXHarry y por compartir conmigo sus doujinshis (insertar akí una carita con asteriscos ¬¬) TwT... te kiero, prima n0n!_   
_d) Muchas gracias a_   
_**Farina Celogore** (Si, Padfoot?),_   
_**ddz008** (que bueno :),_   
_**vicu-malfoy** (haha..HA! >D),_   
_**Prongs** (eh?),_   
_**barbi black** (gracias),_   
_**MyrtleD** (-le da un zape- ké kieres decir con eso?! >D ah, arregle su cel para poder molestarla a las 3 de la madrugada, comadre!! :3 -- carita angelical),_   
_**pekenyta** (siempre he querido saber qué quiere decir **pasada**...),_   
_**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox** (i love this pairing too n.n a mí también se me da fatal xD),_   
_**dark zelda 013** (nuuuuuuuuu ;0;!! -kiss the fic- not godamn my precccciousssss TT!! there is now x.xU),_   
_**AnNa-BlAcK-pOtTeR** (maldita Hermione u0u),_   
_**Fallen Fan** (no sé por cuál decidirme..), a_   
_**lizzyblack** (tah-daah!),_   
_**Sakuratsukamori** (señor Seiishirou!!! ;0;... erm.. Me da gusto que te guste :),_   
_**jeanneKst **(quiere decir novia en el sentido marital) y a_   
_**Arwen Vanadis Magic** (heeeey! :3 me alegra que te halla gustado! no es cierto que me cambie a cada rato de nick ¬¬ solamente he tenido tres desde que llegué akí Uú#.. por cierto que ya tengo hecho el dibujo que me pediste hace.. err.. -grillo- bueno, ya está!! Puedes verlo en_

ryouga[dot]fire-blast[dot]org/archives/SjBlood[dot]gif 

_... tú sabes, la dirección que no puedo colocar aquí ¬-¬x ..Tomé prestada la idea de un póster de _Type O Negative_ que tengo pegado en mi pared, y bueno... espero que también ese te agrade n.nU... éste otro es un bono..._

ryouga[dot]fire-blast[dot]org/archives/SiriusSmk[dot]gif 

_... gracias por tu review); me e-n-c-a-n-t-a lo rápido que han respondido, gracias de nuevo!!_   
_y e) Actually.. i hate Luna/Ron, Hermione/Ron, Hermione/Harry and all about Hermione ¬O¬ (All about Ginny Weasley too..) .... (Luna/Harry is cute -n.n-).. but well... Hermione's broken heart is better than Luna's or Ginny's Heart :3... I love Sirius/Harry xDDD_

_**ps**. LEMON!!! Están advertidos ya que se trata del primero que presento... No gusto realmente de poner al público mis perversiones, pero...nnU -coff-cállate que has escrito muchos para Sweet Water-coff-. Sin embargo, siendo el capítulo uno, pueden saltárselo al dos (si no desean leer algo por el estilo), y no habrá ningún problema porque no afecta el curso de la historia :)_

**×_beauty of the beast_×**

Capítulo I- Long Lost Love   
_I fear I will never find anyone_   
_I know my greatest pain is yet to come_   
_Will we find each other in the dark_   
_My long lost love_

by Ruffy D'Monkey   
( pub201[dot]ezboard[dot]com/bnightguest/ ) 

"Había querido preguntarte..." 

_-¿Te casas conmigo?_

Su mano delgada vagó a través de la tela gruesa y cálida de la túnica oscura que el hombre sobre el que se había echado llevaba puesta. Exhaló profundamente y pudo ver cómo el carbono congelado de su aliento se mezclaba con el de Sirius Black, quien bostezaba descaradamente, hundido en un sofá de la sala. 

"¿Si?" 

Permaneció algunos segundos en silencio, pensando. 

"¿Qué vas a decirle a Hermione?" 

Las delgadas cejas de Harry se fruncieron en un gesto meditabundo y Sirius sonrió, enternecido ante el más mínimo movimiento en las facciones de su ahijado. De _su_ ahijado, cabía remarcar. 

"Todavía no... no lo he pensado..." 

"Deberías de.." sus dedos sujetaron suavemente la barbilla del joven y suavemente arrastró una caricia por su mejilla, hacia sus labios. Harry emitió un gemidito de alegría y luego se acurrucó más sobre el pecho del animago, quien apretó su abrazo alrededor de él. 

"No me apetece." declaró Harry, con un ligero crujir de sus anteojos. "Tal vez más tarde..." 

Sirius no le objetó en aquel momento. Levantó sus ojos grises hacia el techo y observó las sombras que el fuego de la chimenea frente a ellos proyectaba con cada pequeña protuberancia en el alto relieve de mármol. 

"Harry..." 

"¿Hmm?" 

"Han pasado tres días..." 

"...Lo sé.." 

"Deberías comenzar a..." 

"Sé lo que debo hacer." le interrumpió Harry, con una voz forzada. "Es solo que me asusta lo que pueda suceder... es decir, sé que Hermione no tendrá ningún problema con _esta clase_ de relación, pero... _no deseo lastimarla_..." 

La mano derecha de Sirius vagó por su espalda, hacia su cintura. "Deberías saber que la lastimarás todavía más si dejas pasar más tiempo..." su cabello negro se agitó ligeramente cuando se reacomodó sobre el sofá. "Falta una semana, Harry... creo que es momento de que.." 

Un bufido hastío se escapó de los labios de Harry, quien se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de Sirius. Su mirada verde subió bruscamente del rostro del hombre hasta la ventana cerrada del otro lado de la sala y pudo ver cómo la lluvia comenzaba a transformarse en pequeños copos de nieve que caían delicadamente, explorando y mezclándose con la bestialidad de la carrera desenfrenada que las últimas gotas corrían por llegar al suelo, traspasándolas como cuchillos que les arrebataban la vida prematuramente. 

Sus anteojos se resbalaron suavemente hasta la punta de su nariz y los acomodó en un gesto mecanizado. Sus dedos se encontraron torpemente con los de Padfoot, quien había hecho lo mismo, y permanecieron unos segundos así, hasta que la mano del animago sujetó a la del chico y le atrajo hacia sí en un nuevo abrazo cerrado. 

Harry jadeó profundamente al sentir los labios ansiosos de su padrino en su cuello, acariciando suavemente y suavemente abriéndose contra su cuerpo para dar paso a una lengua húmeda y caliente cuyo mínimo contacto envió sensaciones electrizantes a través de su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. 

Y es que Harry Potter, pese a tener 20 años, continuaba siendo aquél muchachito frágil y menudo que hacía 7 años se había arrojado sobre Sirius Black con intenciones de matarle... 

_Mátame._

_-Hubiese deseado matarte a besos; tomarte entre mis brazos, gritarte que te amaba y hacerte mío no una, sino veinte, cien, mil veces en una sola noche. Estrujarte, amarrarte y desnudarte ahí mismo, sobre el piso de madera putrefacta, y ver cómo tu suave piel blanca se interponía al limo y el polvo del suelo, expuesto para mí, sumiso y dispuesto a cumplir con cualquiera de mis más pervertidas fantasías... Te quería, Harry, todavía te quiero..._

Bajó por su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos y un camino de saliva que se enfriaba rápidamente sobre la piel de Harry, quien se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo y gemía apenas audiblemente su nombre. Su nombre, que jamás le había causado más placer escuchar, mezclado con el placer y el amor que su ahijado le tendía y que él estaba dispuesto a tomar. 

_-Te creí perdido por tantos años, mi más grande amor; alejado de mi cuerpo y de mis labios para poder abrazarte y aspirar el aroma que tu pelo despedía. Creí que no volvería a verte y tus ojos verdes morirían como un recuerdo dentro de mi cabeza llena de pensamientos dispares que poco a poco me enfermaban más. Creí que yo también moriría, condenado eternamente a no poder volver a ver tu sonrisa; esa sonrisa que mil veces me regalaste cuando tu pequeño cuerpo se estremecía entre mis brazos e ibas conmigo, riendo y jugueteando, como aquel pequeño niño que desde el primer instante supe que amaría..._

_»Pero ahora estás aquí, conmigo, y puedo volver a sentir cómo tu aliento de menta y tu frágil cuerpo de canela son míos, para mí, como nunca debieron dejar de ser..._

La túnica escurrió por los hombros de Harry y sintió cómo las manos de Black le aferraban por la cintura, suavemente, acariciando los contornos de las pequeñas curvas que remarcaban la separación entre su torso y sus caderas; lentamente, como si temiese lastimarle... Porque para Sirius Black, el cuerpo de su ahijado estaba hecho de la más fina y frágil porcelana que debía ser tratada con suavidad y cariño porque podría quebrarse con el más débil movimiento brusco... 

La piel de los dedos de Padfoot era áspera y caliente. Acariciando con ternura la cintura del muchacho, por debajo de la delgada sudadera que llevaba bajo la túnica. Sus uñas recortadas se arrastraron por encima de la tela, buscando el borde minuciosamente, y Sirius pudo escuchar con satisfacción el débil suspiro que Harry dejó escapar de sus labios entre abiertos. 

Cuando tocó su piel fue como si miles de agujas se enterraran en su mano, lanzando una doloroza sensación por su brazo que se extendió por su espalda como una fría corriente de agua, llenándolo todo con la agonía de su excitación. 

Harry se estremecía entre gemiditos apenas audibles, mezclados con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia, sus respiraciones mezcladas y las letras de su propio nombre. 

Y quiso escuchar más y sentirse todavía más necesitado. 

Su palma entera se posó sobre la piel de la cintura de Harry y ambos se retorcieron ligeramente con las ondas de electricidad que el roce envió por sus cuerpos. Ambos ardientes, deseosos de continuar y llegar hasta aquel punto que habían tocado solamente en sus sueños... Lentamente la mano adulta resbaló por su cintura, hacia su pecho, tocando con suavidad cada trozo de su piel y dejando tras de sí aquella franja de fuego que no llegaba jamás a consumirse. 

Y Harry, sumiso ante los deseos del hombre, ahogándose entre su propio placer y aquella desquiciada voz interna que gritaba frenética por más, se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando camino libre a las manos del animago que parecía dispuesto a tocar y morder hasta llevarle a la cima. 

Su sudadera cayó al piso con un movimiento rápido de los dedos de Sirius, quien se incorporaba ahora hasta alcanzar nuevamente los suaves labios de su ahijado, que esperaba ansioso poder complacerle... Los labios abiertos a la más mínima incitación dejando paso a la lengua caliente y húmeda de Black, que se escurrió con suavidad dentro de su boca, tocando lentamente cada rincón dentro de él. El tintineo de los dientes chocando ligeramente de cuando en cuando y el largo gemido de satisfacción que Harry dejó escapar cuando la lengua de su padrino acarició sensualmente su garganta. Entonces levantó su propia lengua y con un movimiento tímido rozó ligeramente la del mago, quien se sacudió debajo de él. 

-_Te busqué siempre entre la oscuridad de mis recuerdos; atrapado por las largas cadenas de la culpa que me impedían alcanzar la luz. Y sé que tú me buscabas también, extendiendo tus brazos hacia los míos sin podernos tocar.. Toda tu belleza oculta ante mis ojos por el velo de mi locura, matándome..._

El sabor de Harry le volvía loco. Era como si millones de sensaciones, sabores y aromas se mezclaran en uno solo para convertirse en aquél torrente de sentimientos que llenaban su cuerpo al mínimo roce, al más ligero recuerdo de aquellos dos labios apetitosos abiertos para él, deseando beber el amor de su boca... Y se maldijo otra vez por haber permitido durante tantos años que su amor y su cuerpo hubiesen estado tan alejados de él mientras que entendía que lo que sentía por él no era el fantasma de un recuerdo, la sombra de una locura; sino el asomo de un sentimiento que creyó muerto hacía tantos años pero que nuevamente volvía a nacer. 

Y con las manos aferradas a la cintura del muchacho, condujo sus dedos lentamente hacia la cremallera del pantalón de gruesa tela que no comprendía cómo podía permanecer sobre la delicada piel de su ahijado, ensuciándola con su presencia, lastimándole con su grosor... Y Harry gimió, extasiado bajo sus caricias, derritiéndose entre las sensaciones que Sirius, ahora inclinado hacia él, producía con los labios calientes sobre la piel de su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo que conducía hacia su pecho, andando sin prisas, suavemente, conforme los besos del hombre descendían cada vez más. 

Su cuerpo golpeó el sofá debajo de Padfoot, quien se erguía por encima de él para poder besarle con la más libre libertad de movimiento; sus gafas extraviadas en algún lugar del piso de madera desde hacía largo rato. El cabello de Sirius acarició sus párpados cerrados, mezclándose con los mechones de su propio pelo negro que caían rebeldes sobre su frente. 

Sintió cómo sus labios fríos se posaban sobre su frente, acariciando con ternura la cicatriz alargada para descender nuevamente hacia sus párpados cerrados y continuar hacia sus labios por un segundo más. Y sin previo aviso despegarse de su rostro para continuar con el camino interrumpido momentos antes, sintiendo la curvatura de su cintura, de su suave vientre que subía y bajaba agitadamente con sus ansias por tomar más y más aire. 

Las volutas de vapor se levantaban por encima de sus cuerpos, empañando los cristales de las ventanas en la sala y bailoteando a su alrededor, con la firme voz en grito de que aún era invierno y la pequeña figura semidesnuda expuesta al aire frío que se colaba por la puerta podría reventarse en algún momento. 

Recordando esto fue que Sirius sujetó las manos de Harry, que vagaban por su espalda libremente, y con una sonrisa se incorporó, tirando de sus brazos hacia sí y sujetando la figura delgada que se sostuvo de él una vez entre sus brazos. 

Harry rió, ligeramente, y aferró ambas piernas y brazos a su torso y a su cuello respectivamente, enterrando el rostro en el cuello adulto y respirando profundamente el aroma a café molido que se desprendía de la ropa caliente de su padrino. 

Los pasos de Sirius le condujeron hacia las escaleras, más sin embargo las risas no cesaron, dejando tras de ellos un rastro de prendas que el mismo Harry se encargaba de desprender del cuerpo del hombre que le sostenía. Y tan fue así que cuando Padfoot logró pisar el último de los escalones se encontraban ambos solamente en pantalones. 

Caminó hacia la habitación del más joven, e iba a abrir la puerta cuando los labios de éste se posaron sobre los suyos en un profundo beso que no logró controlar. El cuerpo de Harry se estrelló contra la pared, todavía preso entre sus brazos y sosteniéndose a sí mismo contra su pecho, mientras que sus lenguas se enredaban cada segundo con más intensidad. 

El muchacho fue quien rompió el beso, desprendiendo una telaraña de saliva, lenguas estiradas y alientos mezclados detrás de esto; sus labios descendieron de golpe hasta los hombros desnudos de su padrino y lentamente comenzó a besar él también, marcando un par de líneas sobre la piel pálida con ambos colmillos de forma sensual. 

Sirius gimió pesadamente, ansioso, excitado; con su erección golpeando dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones, cada vez más grande y más insoportable. Y no ayudaba nada el sentir también la de Harry, presionada contra su abdomen y palpitando desesperadamente. Los dedos del chico dibujando patrones desconocidos sobre su espalda y sus brazos le llamaban lentamente, sensuales, y el cuerpo entero aplastado aún entre su cuerpo y la pared fría, frotándose deliciosamente contra él, golpeando miembro contra miembro, multiplicaba por el infinito aquella electrizante sensación de placer y deseo que el muchacho despertaba en él. 

Entonces lo hizo; estiró su mano, tratando de no romper el abrazo, y con un movimiento rápido abrió su cremallera dejando su erección en libertad; sus dedos ágiles interrumpidos sorpresivamente por los de Harry, que se apretaron de pronto sobre su muñeca, resbalándose lentamente por el dorso de su mano, paralizando, mientras que su lengua traviesa subía y bajaba desde su hombro hasta la parte posterior de su oreja derecha haciéndole jadear repetidas veces. Y quitando su mano torpemente pudo sentir, con un baño de fuego quemándole todo el cuerpo, cómo la palma del chico se cerraba alrededor de su erección mientras él regresaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura delgada, aún apretada contra la pared. 

Era tan endemoniadamente placentero que no pudo evitar presionarle aún más, enterrar sus dedos en la cintura de su ahijado y gemir fuertemente, montones de veces, al mismo tiempo que la mano cerrada del chico frotaba con fuerza su miembro erecto, que palpitaba cada vez más, y más... Con mano guiada por cuerdas de placer, sus dedos se hicieron camino hacia la cintura de Harry, abriendo de un tirón sus pantalones y liberándole violentamente. Escuchó cómo Harry gemía también cuando su mano entró por debajo de la ropa interior y sin previo aviso se cerraba alrededor de su propia erección. 

-_Estuviste tan lejos de mí, Harry... y tuve miedo de perderte..._

Y fue así por un momento eterno para ambos, las dos manos mezclándose con la piel de ambas intimidades, frotando, llenándose de una anhelada satisfacción poco a poco... Hasta que él no pudo más y, arrebatando con un movimiento brusco su miembro de la mano de Harry, liberándolo y tirando de su ropa interior hacia abajo junto con los pantalones, mirándole un segundo a los ojos y encontrándose con aquella excitada y apacible mirada verde que se decidió; sin pedir el permiso que de antemano estaba concedido, y guardándose para el momento final, Sirius arrastró la ropa de Harry por las piernas todavía aferradas a su cintura, y sin previo aviso su miembro se introdujo en él con un movimiento violento. 

Lo demás fue oscuridad, gemidos, alientos congelados y montones de pequeñas lucecitas encendiéndose lejos, entre el nublado paisaje que los ojos de Harry Potter alcanzaban a distinguir... Y ahogando el grito de dolor que de su garganta luchaba por arrancarse, soportando la carne rasgando la carne y la piel abrazando la piel, se encogió de hombros, apretó el cuello del hombre frente a él y lloró. 

Las lágrimas calientes se escurrieron por sus mejillas todavía más calientes, mezcla de horror, dolor y placer invadiendo su interior en oleadas; mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar, arrancando la sangre de sus labios... Hasta que el dolor comenzó a ceder y el placer llegó, lentamente, apartando su agonía hasta convertirla en la asquerosa necesidad de sentirle todavía más adentro... de gritar. 

"¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!" 

Los ojos grises se abrieron a los suyos cubiertos por la frágil cortina de lágrimas. Sus cuerpos agitándose pesadamente contra la pared con un movimiento seco de piel y tela rozándose; de madera, concreto y huesos golpeando. De jadeos, susurros lejanos y la lluvia ausente que cada vez se alejaba más. 

Aquél momento podría haber seguido para siempre... _deseó que lo hiciera..._

_-Buscándonos uno al otro en la oscuridad... Mi más grande amor perdido..._

Capítulo II- One More Night To Live   
_I wish I could come back to you_   
_Once again feel the rain_   
_Falling inside me_   
_Cleaning all that I've become_

-_Tan parecido a tu padre..._

Los dedos de Sirius Black se deslizaron suavemente sobre la pálida frente aún humedecida por el sudor. Vagaron un segundo sobre la cicatriz estirada hacia los ojos, mientras que el animago sentía como si muchas serpientes se retorcieran dentro de su estómago, mezcla de culpabilidad y tristeza, hasta que se arrastraron sobre sus párpados dormidos. 

"...quise preguntarte..." 

-_¿Te casas conmigo?..._

"Hubiese querido decírtelo, Harry... _pero eras sólo un niño..._" luego, lentamente, inclinó su rostro hacia el de él y besó con suavidad sus ojos cerrados antes de acomodarse sobre la cama, debajo de las mantas, cerrar su brazo protector alrededor de la cintura delgada y entregarse nuevamente al sueño, ambos abrazados por la oscuridad. 

Pronto amanecería... 

...................................................................................................... 

Venteaba. Sirius entrecerró sus ojos grises y trató de cubrir con un brazo su rostro a las hojas secas y el polvo que se levantaba contra sus pasos. 

Habían pasado ya 4 días desde entonces y el tiempo se reducía cada vez más, sin que Harry hubiese dado el primer paso. Sin embargo le había prometido que lo haría esa noche, cuando fuese a cenar con Hermione, y las cosas terminarían. Para ella y para ambos. 

Su cara delgada se levantó dando la espalda al viento fuerte que azotaba las calles de Godric's Hollow y observó el letrero de madera que se agitaba por encima de su cabeza. _Joyería_. Y nuevamente las piernas le temblaron al observar el aparador extendido frente a sus ojos y los miles de débiles destellos que tintineaban entre la oscuridad del local. 

_¿Qué hacer?_

Estaba bastante convencido de lo que sentía por Harry, ¿Cierto? Y estaba bastante convencido -también-, de lo que Harry sentía por él, ¿No? Pero y entonces, ¿Por qué sentía como si su estómago se encogiese y un nudo en su garganta le impidiese respirar? 

_-No te estoy traicionando, Prongs..._

Cerró sus ojos y aquella melancólica mirada castaña le miró, desde el otro costado de sus párpados. El viento agitando su túnica oscura y sus cabellos negros. 

-_En realidad no hubiese deseado que esto sucediese jamás, pero tú te has ido.. y él está aquí..._

Prongs no respondería. Simplemente le miraría con aquellos vacíos ojos sin vida y trataría de forzar la sonrisa en sus labios, mientras aquél par de gruesas lágrimas luchaban testarudamente por salir. 

-_Sabes bien que lo cuidaré tan bien como cuidé de ti... y debes comprender.._- su frente pálida golpeó suavemente el cristal del aparador produciendo un sonido seco. que lo que siento por él es real y va más allá de lo que alguna vez tú y yo... 

"¡Señor Black!" 

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y la imagen de James Potter se desvaneció de la misma forma, volviendo a quedar sumergido entre las sombras de sus recuerdos. _¿Quién llama?_ Toda el coraje, el valor que había reunido para llegar hasta ahí, y toda la furia que pudo haber sentido antes quedaron reducidos a nada cuando le vio, con sus alegres ojos almendrados y su sonrisa emocionada dibujada en los labios, el largo cabello ondulado enredándose con el viento. 

"H..Hermione..." 

...................................................................................................... 

"Pensé que estabas en Bulgaria." dijo por fin, respirando pesadamente contra sus manos enguantadas. 

Hermione sonrió, cálidamente, y Sirius se sintió involuntariamente como el miserable traidor que era... _que siempre había sido_... 

"Volvimos ayer por la noche." declaró la joven, con voz alegre. "Mi madre y yo pasamos un par de días en casa de Krum mientras seleccionábamos el vestido. Viktor tiene un excelente gusto respecto a esa clase de cosas.." se llevó un dedo índice al mentón y observó el ventilador apagado encima de sus cabezas. "Oliver tuvo realmente mucha suerte cuando... -soltó una risita que el animago no supo interpretar y luego bajó su mirada. 

»No esperaba encontrarle por aquí." separó sus labios. 

Para Sirius era como observar cada uno de sus movimientos en cámara lenta. Sus dedos aferrados a la taza de chocolate y empujando hacia su rostro iban cada vez más despacio y él tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para entregarse y observar cada minúsculo detalle en su rostro, en sus manos, en su pelo... 

-_Hermione es perfecta, Sirius Black, y tú no deberías estar metiéndote entre ella, Harry y su totalmente segura felicidad... estaban juntos antes de que tú llegases, no tienes ningún derecho de..._

"Estaba... yo estaba..." 

"Observando anillos de compromiso, me di cuenta de eso." sonrió ella y fue divertido ver cómo el rubor invadía violentamente el rostro del mago. 

Tosió, con el chocolate caliente revuelto en su estómago, e inclinó el rostro cuando la joven dejó escapar una risita. 

"Realmente me sorprende. Nunca esperé que llegase a ver el día en que el magnífico Sirius Black encontrase a alguien lo suficientemente _buena _como para dar el gran paso.." 

No obtuvo respuesta y supuso, adecuadamente, que había hecho el comentario incorrecto. Volvió a enterrar la nariz dentro de la taza de porcelana. Afuera las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojar la calle seca de la nieve que no había llegado hasta ahí y algunos magos y brujas apresuraban sus pasos por las calles para entrar a la cafetería en la que Sirius y Hermione se encontraban. 

"En realidad..." su voz sonó tímida, asustada, y ella lo notó. "...no sé todavía si..." 

"No está seguro de sus sentimientos.." 

Padfoot asintió ligeramente, bebiendo un largo sorbo de su taza y respirando hacia el techo con pereza. "No estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo en realidad.." sus ojos grises evitaron tocar los de la bruja premeditadamente. "Sé que estoy enamorado pero..." 

"¿Duda respecto a si es correspondido?" 

Un momento más sin palabras siguió a eso y Hermione se encogió de hombros, comprensiva. "Sí, así es." le escuchó decir finalmente, y con una sonrisita ausente dijo: 

"¿Acaso ella..?" 

"Él." interrumpió Sirius, inconscientemente, y se percató con horror de que Hermione le miraba en un completo asombro. Enmudecida por una simple afirmación... _Él.Tu futuro esposo, Hermione Granger... ¿Cómo podrías perdonarme?_

"Él..." repitió la bruja, instantes después, con una voz que sonaba como un _No me digas_ que solamente empeoró la culpa dentro de Sirius. "...Él ha dado alguna muestra de que... bueno..." sus ojos castaños volvieron a fallar en el intento de capturar los ojos de Sirius. "...de dudar respecto a sus sentimientos por usted...?" 

Sirius sonrió, vagamente, mientras ordenaba una nueva taza de té a la carta sobre su mesa. 

-_Aún está comprometido contigo, Hermione..._

"... No lo sé... hace tan poco de eso realmente... y él _dice que me ama_..." 

Hermione no pudo evitarse una pequeña sonrisa. Sonaba todo tan increíblemente tierno... 

"¿Es el profesor Lupin..?" 

"¿¿¿Qué???" pudo ver el desdén en los ojos del animago y de repente se sintió tan increíblemente estúpida que se ruborizó bruscamente al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza. 

"D..discúlpeme... No debí preguntar eso, yo sólo..." 

Su cabello ondulado cayó en mechones sobre su rostro y sus hombros cuando se inclinó, terriblemente ruborizada y avergonzada de sí misma que Sirius no pudo evitar la sensación de tristeza que llenó su cuerpo. 

"No..no es Remus..." declaró, con voz ahogada, y vio los ojos de Hermione encontrar los suyos durante unos segundos. Desvió el rostro. "N..no es nadie que..." 

-_Por supuesto que le conoces... tienes 9 años a su lado, muchísimos más de los que yo he podido dedicarle..._

"Comprendo, no es necesario que me lo diga..." 

_Usted._ Sirius sonrió al recordar cómo, después de lo que sucedió durante su quinto año, el respeto que Hermione sentía por él se catapultó a la cima. Más aún desde que él fue su profesor de transfiguraciones cuando salió de Hogwarts... _Señor Black._ No había conseguido que ella volviese a llamarle _Sirius_ desde entonces... 

"Perdóname, Hermione..." balbuceó, antes de incorporarse, dar el último trago a su bebida, inclinarse para besar sorpresivamente su frente y alejarse a pasos largos con algo que ella alcanzó a escuchar como un _Mereces ser feliz._

Sí lo mereces... 

"Snuffles..." hacía tiempo que no pensaba en aquél nombre. Inclinó el rostro, levemente ruborizada, antes de dar el último trago a su bebida y salir ella misma de la cafetería, a la lluvia fría. 

...................................................................................................... 

Harry llegó al final del corredor, observando, estupefacto, cómo aquél viejo edificio había logrado convertirse en algo tan hermoso en tan poco tiempo... 

Un grupo de magos y brujas apiñados cerca de las escaleras llamó su atención y dirigió sus pasos hacia ellos, entre listones blancos, campanas, flores que jamás se secaban y la larga y antigua alfombra que alguien había rescatado del _ático_ de Hogwarts. 

"Buenos días..." saludó, y todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él, de golpe. 

"¡¡Harry!!" Ginebra Weasley prácticamente saltó hacia él, sonriendo ampliamente. Detrás de ella su madre volvió el rostro y sonrió también, tratando de sostener un enorme arreglo de globos en forma de corazón entre sus brazos. 

"¡¡Hey, Harry!!" una voz llamó desde la planta alta, en un balcón del viejo teatro que habían seleccionado para llevar a cabo la ceremonia nupcial. Fred ó George Weasley estaba ahí y dentro de pocos segundos, arrastrando una escalera, apareció el hermano gemelo que no era el que había saludado pero que no se demoró en hacer lo propio. 

"¿¿Qué haces aquí??" gimoteó Ginny, arrugando su nariz. "Prometiste que nos dejarías arreglarlo todo y deseábamos darte una sorpresa!" dirigió una mirada rápida al grupo de decoradores que aún permanecían con la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto. 

_Para Harry Potter, el salvador de la comunidad mágica, de todo del mundo, de... sus cuentas en Gringotts._

"Pensé que sabrían algo sobre Hermione." respondió, sinceramente. "Anoche me envió una lechuza diciéndome que había vuelto y que la buscara, pero estuve en su casa y.." 

"Oh. Bueno, me parece que hoy tenía programada una cita con el dentista de Godric's Hollow. No le agrada cómo trabajan sus padres porque dice que nunca desean lastimarla y le dejan muchas partes intactas..." se llevó una mano al cabello rojo, pensativa, y Harry le dedicó una mirada de asombro. 

_¿Qué demonios tienen las chicas en la cabeza?_

La puerta del fondo se abrió y una joven delgada y desgarbada entró por ella, dando grandes pasos con sus zapatos tenis y llevando el largo y revuelto cabello rubio sujeto en un par de trenzas. Levantó sus inmensos ojos plateados hacia Harry y sonrió, alegre, al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. 

"¡Hola, James! Hacía más de 56 horas que no te veía, estaba comenzando a preocuparme por ti." 

Harry sonrió también, abochornado. "No había estado muy disponible estos días.. discúlpame, Luna.." 

La joven sonrió y continuó su camino, arrastrando detrás de sí, como un perro encadenado, un largo carrete de listón plateado que condujo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al balcón de los gemelos Weasley. 

"Como sea... será mejor que..." 

"¡No, no, ya estás aquí y será mejor que te quedes y decidas tú mismo si debemos mezclar el enramado de rosas blancas con los girasoles y..." 

Frunciendo prolongadamente el ceño, Harry dedicó una mirada desolada a la puerta abierta al final del corredor y dejó escapar un suspiro. Luego Ginny tiró de su brazo y él se internó en el teatro, entre saludos amigables y sonrisas que decían cosas como _Tan joven para casarse_ entre demás miradas de envidia. 

...................................................................................................... 

El muchacho moreno se adelantó y llamó a la puerta. Madera negra con manijas en forma de dragones que hubiesen aterrado a cualquier niño pequeño. Detrás de él el otro chico apretó los paquetes entre sus brazos mientras observaba a su acompañante parado en el umbral. 

Se escucharon pasitos apresurados y de repente la puerta se abrió, dando lugar a la vista de un pequeño elfo doméstico, vestido con un almohadón limpio y de grandes y redondos ojos verdes. 

"¡¡Oh!!" exclamó Dobby, con una sonrisa bien amplia. "¡El señor Viktor Krum y el señor Oliver Wood han venido a visitar a mis amos!" sus ojos redondos como pelotas de tenis brillaron bajo la luz del débil sol vespertino y unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción. 

Oliver Wood subió las escaleras, hasta Krum, y le sonrió ampliamente al elfo. 

"Buenas tardes, Dobby.. ¿Se encuentra Harry?" 

El elfo se inclinó lo suficiente como para que su nariz tocara el piso mientras retrocedía, haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos. 

"Si, si, señor Oliver. El amo encuentra arriba con los señor Weasley, señor, pero Dobby irá a buscarle si ustedes lo desean." y dejando finalmente el paso libre a ambos jóvenes, estos entraron en el amplio recibidor con una mirada aprobatoria al escenario hogareño y modesto que encontraron dentro. "En seguida estará con ustedes, pónganse cómodos, por favor." y desapareció con un estallido, dejando a Oliver y a Viktor solos en la sala, envueltos en sus gruesas túnicas para el invierno, restos de nieve seca sobre el pelo y los hombros y algunos paquetes entre los brazos. 

El antiguo Gyrffindor sonrió, cariñoso, a su compañero, antes de depositar los paquetes en el piso y sentarse en un sofá común. Krum se sentó a su lado. 

"Estoy seguro de que Harry extrañará todo esto cuando se case con Hermione." comentó, frotándose las manos una contra la otra. "Seguramente Dobby se irá con él, pero..." 

"Herrmione es una grran chica." interrumpió el buscador del equipo Búlgaro de Quidditch. "Cuando Harry esté con ella no tendrrá mucho tiempo parra prreocuparrse porr cosas así..." 

Oliver amplió su sonrisa. 

"Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿No?" 

Viktor emitió un gruñido poco convincente que logró arrebatar una carcajada del otro chico. 

"¿Vas a decirme que todavía estás celoso por..?" 

"No." afirmó Krum, secamente. "No me molesta lo que Herrmione haga con su vida, siemprre y cuando sea feliz... Ella es mi mejorr amiga, es todo y lo sabes bien." 

"Estoy seguro de eso." pero cuando Wood se inclinaba para depositar un beso apacible sobre los labios de Viktor, una sonora carcajada se escapó de la parte más altas de las escaleras. 

Fred (o George) Weasley bajaba saltando escalones de dos en dos, seguido por su sonriente hermano gemelo y un sorprendido Harry. 

"¡Vicky! ¡Capitán! ¡¡Hacía tanto que no nos veíamos que pensé que se habrían vuelto ermitaños!!" sus ojos dorados intercalaron la mirada entre ambos chicos, y Wood se incorporó para saludarles. 

"Buenas tardes, Fred, George.. Harry." posó los ojos en el muchacho más pequeño y delgado, que le observaba todavía con curiosidad. "Me da gusto que estén bien." 

"Wood... Krum, yo.. no esperaba verlos tan pronto por aquí..." admitió Harry, apesumbrado. 

"Sí, bueno.. Viktor y yo decidimos salir algunos días antes para instalarnos y ver en qué podíamos ser útiles. Y..." dirigió una mirada a la pila de paquetes en el piso. "Viktor supuso que sería buena idea traer algunas cosas que podrían servirles para la boda." 

Una serpiente se retorció dentro del estómago de Harry ante la mera mención de aquella palabra. _Boda_. _Su_ boda... 

_No._

Un enorme perro labrador de cabello rojizo se acercó a los paquetes, olfateando curioso y dando saltitos de emoción. George caminó hasta él y lo sujetó por el cuello, antes de que el animal saltara sobre sus hombros, lamiese su rostro juguetonamente y se transfigurara en un emocionado Fred. 

"¿¿Qué es??" pidió, después de haber besado fugazmente los labios de su hermano gemelo[1]. Había conseguido, después de mucho esfuerzo, seguir los pasos de su _amado_ Padfoot y terminar convirtiéndose él mismo en un perro bastante grande de ojos dorados ante su propia sorpresa, y desde entonces cualquier momento era bueno para transformarse. _Cuando Sirius veía era mejor._

Krum se arqueó ligeramente, incómodo, y tomó un paquete. 

"Son parra Harry." declaró, secamente, antes de dirigir una mirada reprobatoria a ambos pelirrojos. 

Fred le dedicó su más amenazante mirada de reproche. "Tú siempre tan lindo conmigo, Vicky." 

El moreno se incorporó de golpe, enfurecido. "¡¡QUE NO ME LLAMES..!!" 

"¡¡Viktor!!" 

Silencio. El búlgaro se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, con la mirada gacha y una marcada mueca de coraje en el rostro, y Oliver se inclinó ligeramente hacia Fred. 

"L..lo siento, Fred... tú sabes que..." 

"No te preocupes por eso." repuso el otro, lanzando una mirada vaga a su antiguo gran amor. "Todos sabemos que Viktor y yo jamás lograremos llegar a algo." dio la mano a su hermano y miró a Harry, apenado. "Será mejor que nos marchemos, Harry." 

"Pero.." 

"Te prometo que vendremos mañana temprano para ayudarte con los últimos preparativos." continuó George, alegre. 

"¿Qué..?" 

"¡¡Y dentro de dos noches tendrás tu despedida de soltero, ¿No te emociona?!!" 

"Yo..." 

"¡¡Buscaremos a las brujas más hermosas!! ¿¿A quién deseas en tu pastel?? ¡A quien quieras menos a Ginebra!" 

"¡Escuchen, yo no..!" 

"Mamá incluso ya está buscando la ternera que..." 

"¡¿QUIEREN ESCUCHARME UNA MALDITA VEZ EN SU VIDA?! ¡¡No necesito ninguna estúpida fiesta porque NO VOY A CASARME CON HERMIONE!!" 

Un mortífero silencio se apoderó de la casa segundos después de la declaración de Harry. Afuera el viento helado silbaba entre las ramas muertas de los árboles y los cables de electricidad y adentro el sonido del péndulo del reloj central era lo único que se atrevía a hacer ruido. 

Jamás se dio cuenta nadie de que la chimenea había dado paso a alguien hasta que, estupefacto por la mirada de horror de los cuatros chicos hacia la pared, Harry se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada temblorosa de una cubierta de cenizas Hermione. 

"...Herz..." 

Ella no respondió. 

...................................................................................................... 

Aquél sitio tenía un letrero amplio de letras grabadas en la gruesa roca que ponían bien claro _JOYERÍA_. Sirius miró nuevamente las piezas sobre el aparador, mordiéndose el labio inferior en su desesperación. Aún llevaba el abrigo mojado y la cabeza le estaba doliendo, pero eso era lo de menos. 

Había estado toda la mañana recorriendo hasta el más miserable establecimiento en Godric's y aun nada lograba convencerle... Y se sentía todavía peor, al recargar su frente contra el cristal frío, al darse cuenta de que su impedimento para ver la belleza de las joyas era el mero hecho de su propia inseguridad. 

_Ya no te amo, James._

Una piedra roja brilló ante sus ojos. 

_Amaba tu recuerdo, lo amé por tantos años, andando siempre a mi lado como una pesada sombra que dependía de mi propia fuerza para continuar caminando. Tan cercana como lejana. Un fantasma que no pude tocar..._

Torneadas, las siluetas de un par de argollas de oro le saludaron. 

_Pero, ¿Por qué siento miedo, James? ¿¿Por qué me asusta esto que siento?? No sé si me odies, no deberías. Sé que es tu hijo, el único, y yo debería de verlo como a eso, como la criatura a la que debo proteger por encima de todo; pero James... Nuestro camino siempre estuvo abarrotado de mentiras y engaños y aún no sé si lo que estoy viviendo se trata de una hermosa realidad o solamente eso, una mentira más..._

"Puedo ayudarle con algo, señor?" una jovencita de pie junto a él le sorprendió. 

_Y es que se parece tanto a ti que mi propia conciencia está confundida..._

Sonrió y asintió, levemente. "Mi ...err... _hija_ se casará y necesito un obsequio de compromiso en vuelta para su prometido." 

Sonriendo también, la joven le indicó que le siguiera. "Tal vez tenga algo que le guste." Sirius fue detrás de ella. 

_Ahora es cuando debo pagar por mis pecados._

...................................................................................................... 

"¡Hermione!" sus pasos le habían llevado a la calle fría. 

Wood, Krum y los gemelos Weasley se habían quedado adentro cuando vieron pasar a Hermione junto a ellos a toda prisa, con una mano en el rostro y su largo y sucio cabello ondulado cayéndole sobre los hombros entre restos de ceniza y nieve. Y Harry había ido tras ella en un acto reflejo, sintiéndose horriblemente enfermo por lo que acababa de suceder. 

Ella nunca debió haberse enterado así.. y Sirius nuevamente tenía razón: debió decírselo antes. 

_Ni siquiera debí comprometerme con ella antes de hablar de esto con él..._

Hermione se detuvo finalmente, al borde de la carretera que atravesaba el pequeño poblado, dando la espalda a Harry, quien se detuvo también a un par de pasos de ella, respirando ambos pesadamente. El viento frío que arrastraba pequeños trozos de nieve de árboles y tejados les golpeaba el rostro con furia, pero eso a ellos no les importaba. Lo importante ahora era lo que había por decir y hacer.. 

"Herz..." 

"Si.." comenzó la joven, con una voz ronca que erizó la piel de la espalda del mago. "Si no querías casarte conmigo, entonces.. ¿Entonces por qué me...?" 

"¡¡Por supuesto que deseaba casarme contigo cuando te lo pedí, Hermione!!" 

"¡¡Pero no más!!" se dio la media vuelta para enfrentar a Harry y sus ojos castaños chocaron violentamente con la mirada verde de su prometido. "¡¡Acabas de decir que no deseas casarte conmigo, a menos de dos días, después de hacerme creer que realmente me amabas y...!! Y ahora... dices esto..." su mirada de furia se descoloró y sus ojos se aguaron lentamente. "¿Por qué, Harry..? ¿¿Es que no cumplí con tus expectativas..?? ¿¿No he sido lo bastante buena para ti?? ¡¡Al menos dime qué es lo que hice mal!!" 

Harry inclinó la cabeza y sus anteojos resbalaron por su nariz. Los empujó a su lugar bruscamente antes de negar ligeramente. 

"Nada.." balbuceó, con voz suave. "Tú no has hecho nada mal... He sido yo quien... estuvo equivocado desde el principio.." 

"¿¿Qué??.." 

"Hermione... siempre estuviste a mi lado, cuando te necesitaba, cuando no había nadie más.. apoyándome, sonriendo, siendo mi mejor amiga... Todo lo que yo necesitaba para seguir adelante..." carraspeó, incómodo, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. "Y fui yo el estúpido que se engañó a sí mismo, que confundió y cubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo la máscara de un amor que nunca fue más que fraternal..." 

Ella permaneció en silencio, simplemente observándolo con los ojos cada vez más humedecidos por las lágrimas. 

"Pero entonces, hace poco, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado.. y me lo dije a mí mismo y me prometí no continuar engañándote, engañándome a mí mismo... no hacer sufrir más a nadie..." apretó los puños y varios mechones de su empapado cabello negro cayeron sobre sus ojos. "Perdóname por todo, Hermione... yo sé que no me lo merezco; ni siquiera debería estarte pidiendo perdón porque sé que tampoco lo merezco... pero todo me hace sentir como un miserable gusano y... Perdóname.." 

Los ojos castaños de Hermione subieron hasta toparse con la puerta todavía abierta, al final de la cuadra. Dobby observaba, preocupado, a su amo desde el umbral, hasta que Wood caminó hacia él y cerró la puerta. La bruja sonrió tristemente, segundos después, al digerir por completo lo que el muchacho acababa de decirle. Lo miró vagamente antes de caminar hasta él y arrodillarse a su lado. 

"...¿Hay... acaso hay... _alguien más_..?" 

"...yo.. no quisiera que..." 

"Solamente dímelo; creo que es lo menos que merezco después de haber sido tu prometida tanto tiempo..." 

"...." Harry cabeceó lentamente, sin poder mirarla todavía. "...si hay.." 

Fue como si las cuerdas que sostenían el corazón de Hermione dentro de su pecho se reventaran y le dejaran caer al vacío. Su estómago se revolvió con fuerza mientras sus mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas calientes ardían cada vez más. 

"¿Quién es _ella_?..." 

...................te odio........ 

"_Él..._" su murmullo le hizo volar de golpe a la vieja cafetería, a alguna hora de la mañana mientras la lluvia caía. _Él_. 

Y para Hermione, que siempre había sido una chica muy inteligente, no fue difícil ligar ideas. Aunque tal vez no podría soportar algo más... 

"Entiendo.." luego se incorporó lentamente, besó con cuidado la frente húmeda de Harry y con una última mirada desapareció de la calle con un fuerte estallido. Harry, que levantó su rostro en aquél momento, estaba seguro de que ella lloraba. 

_Perdóname.. no quería... nunca quise herirte..._

Maldito seas, Harry Potter. Las lágrimas que alcanzaron a caer golpearon discriminatoriamente sus mejillas frías. _La lluvia dentro de su corazón_. 

...................................................................................................... 

Krum y Wood pasarían la noche en casa de los padres del antiguo Gryffindor pese a las insistencias de Harry de que se quedasen a dormir. No había ya mucho caso en abrir los paquetes, por lo que Dobby los llevó a la planta alta por si llegasen a ser necesarios. 

A pasos cortos Harry subió las escaleras, vestido ya con su pijama y mirando fijamente el reloj que había al final del pasillo. _10:44 pm_ y Sirius aún no regresaba... Estaba comenzando a preocuparse; afuera había empezado a nevar nuevamente y abajo el crepitar de los leños dentro de la chimenea era lo único que rompía el silencio en el que la casa se había sumido. 

Se detuvo y lanzó una mirada a la planta baja. Faltaba ya muy poco para las benditas fiestas de St. Valentine y sinceramente, en aquél momento, no creía sentirse con ánimos para bailes o cosas parecidas.. Aunque aún debería buscar algo para Sirius. 

Sonrió, divertido, al imaginarse al animago devorando chocolates a toda prisa mientras lloraba a moco tendido con una película romántica en la sala del cine, a su lado, justo como el año anterior / y el anterior a ese, y a ese, y a... /. 

Sin embargo ahora Sirius Black era mucho más que un padrino para él. _Lo era todo_. Y su Valentín debería ser mucho más que eso también... _Debería ser la noche más especial que hubiese tenido nunca._

Caminó hacia su habitación, escuchando sus propios pasos desnudos sobre el piso de madera. La puerta se abrió a su paso y del otro lado de su habitación pudo ver la ventana cubierta de nieve, con las cortinas corridas y los cristales cerrados a la oscura noche que se levantaba allá afuera. 

Las luces de las casas vecinas, de los automóviles pasando por la calle y de los postes levantados en cada esquina entraban silenciosas y se arrastraban por el piso, iluminando su cuerpo delgado. Una pequeña figura blanca y fantasmagórica le miró con sus brillantes ojos dorados y Harry sonrió débilmente. 

"Buenas noches, Hedwig.." la lechuza ululó en respuesta antes de extender sus alas y volar hasta el marco de la ventana. El chico caminó hacia ella, con la puerta abierta a su espalda, y se detuvo a su lado. "¿Deseas ir a dar una vuelta?" recibió una mirada suplicante de su mascota en respuesta y él extendió las manos. Las ventanas se abrieron frente a ellos y varios trozos de nieve cayeron dentro y hacia el jardín cuando el viento frío se coló dentro de la habitación. 

Hedwig picoteó cariñosamente el dorso de uno de los dedos de su amo antes de echarse a volar hacia el cielo oscuro, majestuosa, y desaparecer lentamente entre los copos de nieve que caían placidamente. 

Harry se quedó un momento más ahí, tiritando levemente y observando las luces encendidas a su alrededor, cuando un sonido en la planta baja le hizo dar un saltito. 

_¡Sirius!_

Cerró la ventana rápidamente, se dio la media vuelta y salió al pasillo a trompicones sólo para estrellar su cuerpo contra el pecho de un Padfoot con la túnica completamente empapada y el pelo negro cubierto de nieve que le sonrió cariñosamente antes de inclinarse, besar suavemente sus labios y derrumbarse a sus pies. 

Harry simplemente le miró, horrorizado. 

...................................................................................................... 

"¿Desea cenar algo, Harry Potter, señor? ¿Puede Dobby ayudar?" 

Los ojos verdes cubiertos por un par de gafas redondas le miraron, vagamente. 

"No, Dobby... todo está bien. Yo me encargaré de Sirius, tú puedes irte a descansar." 

"¿Está el amo seguro de que no le hace falta nada?" 

"Sí, Dobby; vete a dormir." sonrió el chico, observando de reojo los grandes ojos de su elfo. 

Éste se inclinó lo suficiente para que su nariz tocara el piso. "Como usted ordene, señor Harry Potter. Dobby se irá a la cama y espera que tenga una buena noche." y con esto desapareció, con un pequeño estallido que llenó la habitación. 

Volviendo a estar solo, Harry volvió el rostro hacia su padrino, quien dormía profundamente sobre su cama, con una pijama seca y el rostro ardiendo en fiebre. El chico suspiró, preocupado. Sirius había llegado, dándole un beso y desmayándose entre sus brazos sin tener tiempo para explicarle el por qué estaba todo mojado, sucio y lo que era peor, enfermo. 

"¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el día?" inquirió Harry, con una voz suave y levemente molesta, antes de inclinarse cerca de él y depositar un beso suave sobre su frente caliente. 

Fue horrible para él cuando, al tratar de incorporarse, un par de brazos fuertes se cerraran alrededor de su cintura y tiraran de él hacia abajo, sobre el cuerpo del mago envuelto entre sábanas limpias y sus labios se encontrasen con los otros en un beso que no pudo evitar. 

Sabía a medicinas y leche tibia, pero aún así Harry pudo disfrutar de aquél beso como de pocos y darse cuenta de que los labios de Sirius Black eran lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida... 

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada cansada de Padfoot, quien le observaba fija y cariñosamente con sus profundos ojos grises. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, se ruborizó. 

"Sirius..." sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso más, rápido, en su mentón. "Sirius, ¿En dónde habías estado?" 

Black soltó una risa vacía, forzada y enferma. Harry se encogió de hombros, todavía sobre él, y trató de incorporarse, pero el hombre volvió a apretarlo entre sus brazos. 

"Estuve caminando..." respondió finalmente, con una sonrisa. "Había muchas cosas que tenía que pensar y muchas personas de quienes tenía que despedirme.." 

_De tu padre, por ejemplo._

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales Harry observó fijamente a Sirius mientras que la mano derecha de éste acariciaba suavemente su mejilla. 

"No te preocupes por mí, Harry... estaré mejor." 

El muchacho cabeceó, ligeramente. 

"No debería, porque ha sido muy irresponsable andar por ahí entre la nieve solamente porque tenías que ver a alguien pudiendo haberte aparecido." frunció el ceño, irritado, antes de sonreír. "Pero no puedo negar que me alegra saber que estás mejor..." volvió a inclinarse y Sirius soltó un gemidito al sentir los labios de su ahijado sobre su cuello, lentamente. 

La cabeza de Harry descansó sobre el pecho de Sirius finalmente, mientras que éste frotaba su espalda con una mano. 

"Hablé con Hermione.." dijo finalmente Harry, sin levantar la mirada. 

Las caricias de Padfoot se detuvieron levemente. Aún le dolía mucho el cuerpo y aquella noticia impactó de lleno su ya adolorida cabeza. 

"¿E...en serio..? ¿Y qué te dijo..? ¿¿Ella sabe que...??" 

"Todavía no sabe de quién se trata." interrumpió el muchacho, escribiendo su nombre sobre el torso del animago. "Pero sabe que hay alguien más.." 

"Ya veo." 

Los anteojos de Harry crujieron levemente cuando apoyó su frente contra el hombro de Sirius y cerró sus ojos, agotado él mismo por tan horrible día. 

"¿¿Y cómo lo tomó??" 

Hermione. 

"Más bien de lo que pensé... no me reclamó después de que le dije que... bueno. Tenía a otra persona y... se fue.." 

"¿¿Se fue?? ¿Adónde?" 

"No sé, sólo se fue." 

Silencio. Sirius se reacomodó sobre la cama y Harry cayó a su lado, pesadamente. Lo miró por un momento y el más joven sonrió, ruborizándose todavía más al ver el rostro de su Padfoot todavía más sonrojado que el suyo. Era tan lindo.. _y era suyo_. 

"Solamente espero que no me odie." murmuró segundos después, acariciando los cabellos negros del hombre, quien cerró sus ojos bajo sus caricias, sonriendo, complacido. Pero entonces todo se detuvo y Harry se incorporó sobre la cama. 

"¿¿Adónde vas??" gimió Padfoot, abriendo sus ojos grises y siguiéndole con la mirada. 

Harry le sonrió. "Iré a buscarte un poco de Pepperup. ¿Deseas algo más?" 

"Que te quedes conmigo." gimoteó el mago, poniendo su más adorable cara de cachorro abandonado. Su ahijado soltó una risita nerviosa antes de acariciar su cabeza. 

"No me tardo nada, tú procura descansar." 

"Aww.. eres malo conmigo...;x;" 

Entornando sus ojos, Harry se acomodó las gafas y caminó a la puerta, ante la mirada de su padrino. "Ahora regreso." puso la mano sobre el pomo y abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de poner un paso afuera: Sirius acababa de llamarle. 

"Harry..." 

Volvió el rostro, curioso, y se topó con aquella penetrante mirada gris que tanto amaba. 

"¿S..si..?" 

"Te amo, Harry.." _Lo he decidido._

Sonrió nuevamente, ruborizado. "Yo también te amo, _Siri_..." se volvió nuevamente hacia el pasillo. 

"Harry..." 

"Dime." 

"Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo..." 

Su rubor aumentó considerablemente, pero no volvió el rostro. 

"Yo también lo deseo... pero debo curarte esa fiebre si no queremos que te mueras mañana por la mañana, ¿Verdad?" 

"Es cierto." rió Sirius, reacomodándose sobre la cama. 

"Entonces ya vuelvo." 

"Harry..." 

"¿¿Qué??" 

"_Cásate conmigo, Harry..._" 

Se quedó callado un rato, solamente viendo el corredor y sintiendo cómo su rostro entero ardía. _¿Había escuchado bien?_ Las manecillas del reloj caminaban atronadoramente; la nieve afuera había desaparecido de su mundo y su corazón hubiese podido escucharse a veinte millas a la redonda. Pero aún así no se decidía a voltear... ¿Qué si al hacerlo descubría que aquél no era Sirius, sino Hermione con multijugos? ¿¿Qué si volvía el rostro y se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño...?? El más hermoso de todos, pero sueño a final de cuentas.. ¿Y qué si..? Escuchó pasos detrás de él y antes de poder siquiera comenzar a volverse, una mano le agarró fuertemente por el brazo y le hizo voltear de golpe. 

Sirius estaba ahí, con el rostro todavía enrojecido y los ojos entrecerrados por la fiebre. Con el cabello negro despeinado y, Harry sintió que sus piernas se doblaban, con un pequeño cofre abierto sobre su mano, acolchonado y de un profundo color negro albergaba dentro de él, exponiendo ante los ojos de Harry el más maravilloso reloj de oro[2] que había visto jamás... tallado con precisión milimétrica, de fondo negro, cromado y con manecillas que parecían brillar con luz propia. Levantó la mirada y Sirius le devolvió una que no logró interpretar... 

Dio un pequeño saltito al sentir un par de lágrimas comenzar a formarse en sus ojos. 

"Sirius..." su voz sonó gruesa, metálica y lejana. Carraspeó fuertemente, antes de voltear por completo. "Yo..." no hubiese podido responder aunque lo hubiese deseado. El animago todavía le observaba, de forma fría y a la vez suplicante, y fue tanta la presión dentro de su pecho que arrojó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su padrino y asintió, frenéticamente. 

Ahora sabía que sería capaz de darlo y hacerlo todo por él... 

Los brazos de Black se aferraron a su cuerpo y depositó muchos besos fríos sobre su frente desnuda. 

"Te amo Harry, te amo tanto que yo..." los labios del muchacho sobre los suyos le silenciaron violentamente, y sin fuerza para detenerle ni detenerse a sí mismo, cayó de rodillas al piso, seguido muy de cerca por el otro. 

Harry simplemente le apretó contra sí, demasiado emocionado como para hablar y con el corazón apretándose dentro de su pecho. 

"Yo también, Sirius..." alcanzó a balbucear, momentos después. "No tienes idea de cuanto..." sus ojos verdes encontraron a los de su padrino y se miraron fijamente durante algunos segundos, mareados dentro de sus propios sentimientos. Y fue él el primero en cerrar los ojos cuando el mayor de ellos se inclinó hacia él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. 

El sabor a pociones medicinales ya no lo era nada cuando finalmente estaban cien por ciento convencidos de lo que sentían el uno por el otro... Y Sirius cerró sus ojos, también, sonriendo a James Potter, quien le devolvía aquella sonrisa desde el otro lado de sus párpados. 

-_Gracias por todo, Prongs... no te olvides de que siempre te amé... pero ahora deberás irte.. porque yo ya no te necesito._

_Sanest choice in the insane world..._   
_Beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers_   
I wish I had one more night to live...   
**[the beauty of the beast (chapter 1 and 2)- _nightwish_]**

_**extras:** actually, that's not the end... but i don't know about if uploading the next part ("Y vivieron felices para siempre, fin."). However; I been waiting for your replies :) I wish a Happy Birthday to my son / Harry / n- - - - - -n!!... Kisses for my Padfoot :38_   
_[1]What? I like this pairing._   
_[2]When a girl wants her boyfriend for marriage, she must buys a CLOCK (a book or something) for him. The ring is only for the girls._   
_[3]Please, excuse my bad english; it's only a test XD._


End file.
